This invention relates to luminaires and, in particular, to such luminaires as automotive head lamps.
The luminaires of this kind have been disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications Nos. 7-114805 and 10-147174. The luminaire disclosed in Publication No. 7-114805 comprises a lamp body, a discharge lamp, an igniter, an inverter and a junction member electrically connecting between the lamp and the igniter, wherein the discharge lamp, igniter and junction member are provided integral, while the inverter is separately disposed. In this luminaire, however, there has been required a harness for coupling between the igniter and the inverter, so as to be troublesome in that required parts number is increased, assembling workability is deteriorated thereby, and manufacturing costs increase.
In the other Publication No. 10-147174, the luminaire comprises a lighting device including a lamp body, a discharge lamp, an igniter, a lighting circuit including an inverter, and a socket for connecting between the discharge lamp and the igniter, and the lighting device and socket are coupled by means of the harness. As the harness is also required for coupling the igniter and socket in this luminaire, there have been not only the same trouble of the deteriorated workability of assembling and the increased manufacturing costs but also a problem of safetyness due to that high voltage wires are exposed to exterior.
An object of the present invention is to provide a luminaire which has eliminated the foregoing problems and has been improved in the reduction of required constituent number and in the assembling workability with respect to the lamp body.
According to the present invention, the above object can be realized by means of a luminaire which comprises a lamp body, a discharge lamp, an igniter, a lighting device including an inverter, and a jointer, wherein the igniter and inverter are both disposed inside the jointer.